Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/Equestria Girls crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Twilight Sparkle visits the Crystal Empire for her first royal summit following her coronation as a princess of Equestria. Sunset Shimmer, a rogue student of Princess Celestia, emerges from a mirror portal and steals Twilight's crown, which contains the Element of Magic. After a chase through the castle, Sunset goes through the portal with Twilight's crown. The other princesses explain that the portal leads to an alternate world; as the other Elements of Harmony are unusable without the crown, Twilight is tasked with retrieving it from the other world before the portal closes for thirty moons. Despite Celestia's insistence that Twilight must travel alone, Twilight's assistant, Spike, follows her into the portal. Twilight and Spike emerge in the other world in the form of a human teenager and dog, respectively. Twilight, who struggles to adjust to her new body, investigates the nearby Canterlot High School and encounters its human students and staff, several of whom resemble ponies in Equestria. Masquerading as a transfer student, Twilight defends the counterpart of Fluttershyfrom being bullied by Sunset. Twilight learns that Fluttershy has delivered the dropped crown to Principal Celestia, mistaking it for a prop meant for the elected "princess" of the Fall Formal. Determining that no one would believe her claims of being a pony from another world, Twilight receives Celestia's permission to run for Fall Formal Princess against Sunset to recover the crown. While continuing to explore school life, Twilight discovers that the counterparts of Fluttershy and her other friends from Ponyville – Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash – have all separated out of animosity. Sunset, who learns of Twilight's campaign against her, sends her cohorts Snips and Snails to record a humiliating video of Twilight behaving like a pony, which is posted online and viewed by the entire school. The counterparts of Twilight's friends come to her aid, only to argue among themselves, revealing the cause of their rift to be a series of treacherous text messages and emails they supposedly sent each other. Through a theory of Twilight's, the five girls realize that Sunset sent these messages to deceive them. Reconciling, the five help Twilight perform a public dance routine for her campaign, which improves Twilight's image. In another attempt to undermine Twilight, Sunset has the formal decorations in the school gym wrecked and uses edited photographs to frame Twilight for the act. Although Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry proves Twilight's innocence, the formal is postponed to the night after the portal to Equestria closes. Twilight and Spike reveal their true identities to the other girls, convincing them of the situation's urgency. Under Twilight's direction, they rally the other students and successfully repair the damage in time for its original schedule, earning Twilight more of the school's support. On the night of the formal, Twilight wins the election and the crown, but Sunset steals it back in a scuffle after kidnapping Spike and threatening to destroy the portal to Equestria. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demon and hypnotizes the other students, revealing her intent to conquer Equestria with the school as her army. When Sunset attacks Twilight and her friends, their friendship activates the crown's magic, shielding them and giving them pony-like ears, wings and tails. The six girls use their magic to revert Sunset and their schoolmates to normal. Sunset is humbled by the power of the girls' friendship and tearfully apologizes for her actions. After celebrating at the formal and placing Sunset under her friends' care, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria with the crown as the portal closes. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks were both released in the year, 2014. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/Equestria Girls Saga